King Abyssal Sire
The first and more powerful Abyssal Sire. The King Abyssal Sire is a slayer boss that requires 90 Slayer and an Unsired to access his lair. He is vastly superior to a regular Abyssal Sire, utilising different attacks. It is incredibly powerful with a combat level of 950. It's advised that players fight the King Abyssal Sire in a group or pairing as it's damage output is a lot to endure. The King Abyssal Sire is known for dropping a Large Unsired (1/100) and the Abyssal Onyx which can be imbued onto an Amulet of Fury (with 87 Magic) to create an Amulet of the Overseer. Overview Combat Level: 950 Max Hits: 80 (Melee), 86 (Magic), 180 (Special Attack #1), 110 (Special Attack #2) Attacks: * Melee and Magic (Phase 1) - *Teleports around the room and towards you to attack with melee and magic* * Summon two Abyssal Demons (End of Phase 1) - After every 1/4 of lifepoints. * Special Attack #1 (Phase 2) - *You will have 60 seconds to kill both Abyssal Demons. If they survive, the King Abyssal Sire will detonate them, dealing up to 90 damage per Abyssal Demon. If you do kill both Abyssal Demons, the KAS will revert back to Phase 1. * Special Attack #2 (Phase 3) - *The KAS will go into super defensive mode when it has 1/4 of it's lifepoints remaining. If you attack it with melee, it will retaliate, killing you instantly. However, if you mage or range the sire whilst it's in this phase, it will reflect your damage back to you, as well as inflict you with venom that you cannot cure until after the boss fight. This lasts until the end of the fight. The Sire is like Jad where you constantly have to manage your prayer flicks as the KAS uses both melee and magic frequently. This makes the second phase incredibly difficult as you will have to focus on the Abyssal Demons whilst prayer flicking. Failure to kill the demons will most likely kill you. You cannot avoid the damage. KAS can also strike through prayer, although protect prayers greatly reduce the damage. It's venom will also deal 10 damage. Ensure you have enough food to finish the fight. Rewards Always: * 1/2 Unsired Exclusive, Unique Drops: * Large Unsired - (1/100) - Untradeable * Abyssal Onyx - (1/374) - 364,500,700 coins Large Unsired A large Unsired can be used in the font of consumption for a chance at ultimate rewards! You may receive: * Abyssal Dagger (Very Common) * Abyssal Bludgeon (Full) (Very Common) * 3rd Age Equipment (Common 1/16) * Abyssal Torso (Uncommon 1/64) * Abyssal Tassets (Uncommon 1/64) * Abyssal Helmet (Uncommon 1/64) * Abyssal Gauntlets (Uncommon 1/64) * Overseer Boots (Uncommon 1/64) * Oblivion Scythe (Very Rare 1/400) Amulet of the Overseer A strong upgrade to the Amulet of Fury. The Amulet of the Overseer is the perfect hybrid amulet which also has a passive ability which will deal 15% more damage and accuracy against monsters whilst on a slayer assignment. This does stack with the Slayer Helmet. Stats: Amulet of Fury: Attack Bonus * +10 * +10 * +10 * +10 * +10 Defence Bonus * +15 * +15 * +15 * +15 * +15 Other Bonuses * +8 Strength Bonus * +0 * +0 * +5 Prayer Bonus Amulet of the Overseer: Attack Bonus * +20 * +20 * +20 * +20 * +20 Defence Bonus * +30 * +30 * +30 * +30 * +30 Other Bonuses * +14 Strength Bonus * +10% Ranged Damage * +10% Magic Damage * +8 Prayer Bonus It is the best amulet in the game. Abyssal Armor Degradable armour from the abyss that provides incredible attack and defensive attributes. It is the perfect hybrid armour. However, it is fairly costly to maintain.